


The One Where Baekhyun's Famous

by sourwolvess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, Marching Band AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolvess/pseuds/sourwolvess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun graduated from high school and won a televised national singing competition, meanwhile Chanyeol's finishing out his senior year at Baek's alma mater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Baekhyun's Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, the standard text is from Chanyeol's perspective, the italics are Baekhyun's, and the bold is Jongin's.
> 
> Enjoy!

Now, let's get this straight right from the beginning, Park Chanyeol has NEVER spoken to Byun Baekhyun before, and neither has he had the urge. Sure, they were in the same marching band together for three years, so he's had many opportunities, but again, never the urge. This of course rolled over to when Baekhyun had graduated, not keeping up with the boy; though that didn't stop Chanyeol from hearing about him on a daily basis, starting from when the boy got accepted onto the season 13 cast of the popular singing competition, The Voice. This begun the long string of reminders that even though Baekhyun had left, his mark would remain on the school for many years to come.

 

The buzz about him was at least kept to a minimum, until he won that is. Baekhyun's season was from that point on characterized by his song choices, and the other contestants were soon forgotten in the wake of Baekhyun's scandalous choice to audition with Britney Spears' infamous 'If You Seek Amy' and to win with K.Michelle's 'Pay My Bills'.  How the little brown haired boy had become America's sweetheart while singing about foreplay and sex was beyond Chanyeol's understanding. As said before, he didn't look any of this up or see any of these performances...well, ok that wasn't completely true. He had seen one live stage, one of the more toned down one’s mind you, of Baekhyun singing Rihanna's 'You Da One'. It's true that Chanyeol can't really stand the boy, but something about that performance hit home with him, and it quickly rose on his Top 25 Most Played on his iTunes, though he wouldn't let any of his friends in on that fact.

 

This particular day that Chanyeol was wondering all this while lying in bed waiting for his morning alarm to go off just so happened to be the same day that the music video for the pre-release track of Baekhyun's first album was scheduled to be released, and of course his school would have an assembly to view it. The interesting thing about this track was that it's not an original song; rather it was a cover of Candice Glover's 'Kiss Me'. It would seem queer to the common person that it's not Baekhyun's own song, but the boy had put a hush to those thoughts before they even started by explaining his choices when he announced the release date.

 

" _Yes, it's true my pre-release track is coming out on October 7th, along with its respective music video of course." Baekhyun smiled at the roar of clapping and cheering from the studio audience, "Thank you." he said while bowing his head in their direction, "As I've said before, none of this would have been possible without all of your guy's support." The boy beamed out at his fans, encouraging them into more cheering until the host quieted them down to get a couple questions in. "Alright, alright," she stopped and chuckled before continuing, "Now what's the title of your song, can you give us some more insight?"_

_Baekhyun nodded and shifted to fold his left leg underneath him so he looked a bit taller, "Well actually, my first track is a cover of a song I really love called 'Kiss Me' by Candice Glover." he had to wait for the cheering to die down before continuing, "I relate to this not only because she is also the winner of a singing competition, but because I feel like this song is really about her begging this person to be with her, and I have some experience in that category." The host raised her eyebrows, "Carry on," Baekhyun smiled and bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, but continued nonetheless, "Alright, here's the truth. I'm releasing this song for a singular person. I've never spoken to this person, but I've been so maddeningly aware of their presence since the first time we met that every time I saw this person my blood began to boil and even breathing and blinking became difficult for me... I can't really explain why, especially since we've never even spoken, but I guess releasing this song show's that I'm serious." He took a few seconds to regain his breathing, "Now here's the catch; I'm not going to say who this person is," the entire room erupted into loud groans and yelling, "Rather," he waited for silence, "I'm going to wait for this person to directly ask me if this song is about them. When and if they do, you guys will know about it, so don't fret." He smiled at the crowd, albeit sadly, "And if they don't ask, I guess no one will know."_

Now, I'm sure you can see how that would cause problems. The whole country erupted into chatter about this, and news crews began to show up at our high school to try to interview students about who they thought it was. It's been about two weeks since that interview, so everyone was hoping that the music video would give a hint as to who the person is, Chanyeol would almost bet that this assembly was called just to have everyone in the same room when the music video came out, to try and seek out the person with any sort of clue that was presented.

 

Chanyeol sighed when his alarm finally went off and sat up in his bed while reaching out to silence the annoying ringing, "I'm up, I'm up, calm yourself." he whispered. Turning his body he set his feet down on the cold hard-wood floor and felt a shiver go up his spine. Sitting still for a few moments, Chanyeol took this time to twist his body and stretch out his back and his arms; basically this was just an excuse to sit on the comfy bed a bit longer. He saw his mom poke her head into his room to make sure he's awake and semi dressed, and ushered his friend Kim Jongin into the room before leaving.

 

"Hey bud!" Jongin said, acting unusually chipper for a boy who wasn't normally a morning person. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the sophomore, "Why are you up here? Normally you just wait in my car." Jongin smiled sheepishly and cast his eyes down at the floor, "Well...Hyuunngggg. I kinda had a fight with my mom and left the house before I could shower." Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "I thought it smelled like a locker room in here." Jongin's mouth fell open, "Hyung!!" Chuckling, Chanyeol grabbed his clothes and pushed Jongin out the door into the bathroom and shut the door, "You can shower with me then, I wouldn't want that smell to be ingrained in my car seats." "Hyuunnggg," Jongin whined, "Why are you so mean to me??" "Just shut up and take your clothes off before they really start to smell." The younger pouted but did what his Hyung told him too.

 

Chanyeol, having less to take off, got in the shower first and started to wash his hair while Jongin wrestled himself out of his button up shirt, "Why are you so dressed up today anyways?" Chanyeol asked as the younger stepped into the shower, "Hyung c'mon, what if Baekhyun comes to the assembly today?" The elder scoffed, "You really think he will Jongin?" The younger boy shrugged as he lathered his hair, "Probably not, but if he does I want to look my best." Chanyeol crinkled his nose, "You'll want to smell your best as well, put your arms down for the love of god." Jongin blushed and snapped his arms down to his side, mumbling to himself. "Oh calm yourself drama queen, it's just a joke. You don't smell THAT bad." "Gee, thanks." Jongin said, taking the body wash from Chanyeol and squeezing a hearty amount into his hands. Chanyeol had turned around to wash the shampoo from his hair when he heard Jongin's breath hitch, "Kim Jongin if you're doing what I think you're doing right now I will not hesitate to turn around and rip it off." The younger squeaked and finished washing his body, stepping around Chanyeol to get under the water stream, "Sorry Hyung, just thinking of Baekhyun gets me..well..you know." Chanyeol stepped out of the shower and begun drying off, "Yeah well, you hurry up with that. I don't want to hear you complain about how your pants feel too tight all day."

 

The elder took his clothes and stepped into the hallway, shutting the door and retreating back to his room to dress and brush his hair back, spraying his perfume and putting on his watch. He took his backpack and went down the stairs, banging on the bathroom door for good measure. He entered the kitchen and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, grabbed an apple, and told her to tell Jongin he was waiting in his car. Chanyeol went out their front door and walked down the driveway towards his baby blue Chevy, sliding himself into the front seat and turning the car on so it would warm up while he waited for Jongin.

 

Lying his head down on the steering wheel Chanyeol let out a sigh, 'What is that boy going to do without me?' He'd actually considered, on multiple occasions, failing his senior year twice just so he could stay and be Jongin's second mom. He really liked the boy and felt embarrassingly responsible and protective of his dongsaeng's wellbeing. Chanyeol felt tears begin to well up in his eyes and blinked them away, instead sitting himself up just in time to see Jongin bound out the front door and jump into the passenger seat like a new puppy excited to be on the way to its new home. "Alright Hyung, hit it. The sooner we get to school the sooner Byun Baekhyun will appear in front of me."

 

_Baekhyun stared at the countdown clock on his official website, 2 hours 15 minutes and 34 seconds until his new video would be released and all he could think about was Chanyeol. He'd gotten wind that his old school was having an assembly to view the video, so that meant Chanyeol would see it for sure, the boy never missed school. And that worried Baekhyun more than not knowing if he would see it, well, worried might not be the right word. Basically, Baekhyun felt like his stomach had been transformed into a blender whose owner had turned it on purée and then left for work._

_He closed his laptop lid and stood himself up, walking over to the window and staring out at the light rain that had just begun, "God what is this, a Nicholas Sparks novel?" Baekhyun scoffed at the picturesque scene and walked back towards the bed, grabbing his phone to check his twitter, just to reassure himself that he wasn't living a dream; he'd had to do that a lot recently, check to see if he was awake. The night had begun to bring him things that he wanted, but did not please him with them. Night had become Baekhyun's masked temptress, tantalizing the boy with images of him and Chanyeol, happy and sharing every moment together, and then forced him to wake up and live the reality that he no doubt loved, but also the reality that doesn't make him feel as complete as he did within Night's crimson hold._

_'This is more than lust.' That's what Baekhyun kept telling himself, even when he woke up in the middle of the night soaked to the bone in a cold sweat whispering Chanyeol's name. He'd actually considered admitting himself to a rehab facility of some kind, anywhere that would at least try to help him escape Chanyeol's firm grip on his psyche. It wasn't until recently that he realized Chanyeol wasn't to blame, it was all up to him; this is the main reason for the song. If he can't have Chanyeol he at least needs some form of closure to set himself back on the right path, to be able to live his own life again, not just sulk around during the day and flirt with insanity within his own personal Night._

_"Has the flight been arranged?"_

Chanyeol pulled into his parking spot fifteen minutes earlier than he normally did, almost exclusively due to the younger's excitement and insistent begging to drive faster. For Jongin, this was it; he would meet Baekhyun today, he was sure of it. To be completely honest, Chanyeol hoped he did, Jongin is the type of person that needs someone to lean on. “What are you going to do if he doesn't show up today?" Jongin threw him an annoyed glance, "Well I guess I'll just have to wait until my next chance to see him." The elder released the breath he'd been holding in; at least he wasn't as set on this as Chanyeol had anticipated. "I mean, he was in the band last year and so was I, and I'm pretty sure he'd said somewhere that the song was for someone at his high school...” Jongin's sentence trailed off, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. Chanyeol wouldn't admit it, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't had these thoughts as well; what if the song was for him? He smiled and shook his head, it couldn't be.

 

"Let's go bud, school actually has to run today, it's not just the assembly.  Did you finish your homework for Mr. Kim's class?" The younger rolled his eyes as he opened his door, "Yes Mom, I'm fine you saw my last report card and everything." Chanyeol smiled and ruffled Jongin's hair, "Good, let's head in."

 

The beginning of the day passed like any other day for Chanyeol, he would have forgotten about the assembly if every teacher didn't mention it and have a discussion about what the students thought the concept of the video was going to be. His first period teacher had asked him his opinion and he just kept staring down at his book until she moved on, he wasn't much of a talker in class anyways so it wasn't seen as unusual. Chanyeol's the kind of kid that preferred to fly under the radar, he still put all of his efforts into his school work, but he didn't like to show off in class, nor did he have a desire to be a popular kid.

 

After first period ended Chanyeol shuffled to his third period, band class. He'd been dreading this class because he knows all Mr. Wu will talk about is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. The boy sneered and scrunched up his face, but walked to the class nonetheless, grabbing a chair and sitting in his normal spot, second chair Clarinet only behind stupid Kim Taeyeon; he only called her that because he could never beat her out for first chair, not that he was bitter or anything. Mr. Wu walked up to his podium and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted immediately by the intercom telling the students to start filing into the auditorium for the viewing. Chanyeol waited behind in the band room until Jongin arrived and they walked into the colossal room and sat down together, waiting for the last minute fixes to video feed to be done before the principal shushed them and pressed play on the YouTube video.

 

Baekhyun's face popped up on the screen and there were some scattered cheers followed by the subsequent annoying shushing sounds. He began to talk and introduce the song, and said mostly the same stuff he'd said in his interview. Chanyeol wasn't really sure what it was, but Baekhyun seemed different here, almost more sincere than he had in the interview, maybe it was because he was alone and had the space and the platform to express his emotions freely, or maybe it was because he really was releasing this song singularly for the 'person' as they've come to be known, maybe he was just that desperate. Chanyeol clicked his tongue and settled into his seat as the opening guitar chords began playing.

 

As soon as Baekhyun opened his mouth and began to sing, the entire auditorium fell into a hush. The song was much different than Chanyeol had expected, it was sultry, soulful, and...sexy, dare he say it. The lyrics were so passionate and well thought out that it was like reading the cliff notes to every climactic love story that's been immortalized by society. The chorus kicked in and Chanyeol had to close his eyes, he leaned back in his seat and let the boy's soft vocals wash over him like a cleansing wave. The second verse began and Baekhyun was thanking his 'person' for reminding him how good love felt, and Chanyeol made himself suppress a wave of something that felt like jealousy. The singer began naming his 'person's attributes and Chanyeol again couldn't help but compare himself to this person, so far he had all these things too, strong hands, soft lips, had Baekhyun not noticed? The elder scoffed at himself, we've never even spoken. Nevertheless, Chanyeol gripped the arm rests and forced himself to open his eyes and look at the screen as the second chorus rolled around. He saw Baekhyun strip off his shirt and make the motion of taking off his pants, though that was out of frame. The camera did a sweep to the left and when it came back Baekhyun was in the shower and a translucent curtain was drawn in front of him, all Chanyeol could see was the shadow of Baekhyun's body. The shadow, dark as night, began to dance in time with the music behind the curtain as the camera stared cross cutting in between shots of the shadow and shots of Baekhyun belting out the words that he sang so convincingly. As the final few verses rolled around, Chanyeol started to sweat, he could feel the urgency in Baekhyun's voice and wanted so bad to run out of the room right then, he couldn't handle...whatever it was that he was feeling, but he was afraid his legs would fail him

and that would draw too much attention for his liking. Focusing back on the screen, Chanyeol saw the last few frames of the video; Baekhyun staring straight into the camera saying the final words, and a jump cut to the shadow as the last, "Touch me," echoed throughout the auditorium.

 

"Chanyeol?...Chanie?" The elder felt his arm being shaken and snapped his head to the left, consequently snapping himself out of the daze that had fallen over him; he saw Jongin staring back at him, "What'd ya think?" Chanyeol pursed his lips, "It was all right, I guess. Not really my type of thing." And thus, Chanyeol told the biggest lie of his life, he had to turn to his right side and pretend to dig through his backpack to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks, this happened whenever he lied, so it was easy for people like his parents and Jongin to tell when he was being truthful, and he knew it. "Really?! I thought it was amazing! I mean, did you see that shower scene?! If you hadn't let me have mine this morning I would definitely need one now." Chanyeol reached over and smacked his dongsaeng on the arm as he came back up from his backpack escapade, cheeks back to their normal color. "Shut up! You're supposed to be my innocent dongsaeng." Jongin flashed his eyes at Chanyeol, looking up at him through his eyelashes, "What's that?" The elder scoffed and pulled Jongin up with him, "C'mon, it's time for fifth period."

"What?? Already?" Chanyeol sighed, "Yes Jongin, don't you listen to the announcements, since its end of term and only a half day we're having an extended seventh period." Jongin pouted, "That's stupid. What they should have done is....."

 

At that point Chanyeol began tuning everyone out and retreated into himself, going mechanically through the motions of the day until he got home. He let himself inside and trudged up to his room, Jongin in tow. "So Hyung, you gonna talk to me now?" Chanyeol flinched at the noise, he'd only just become aware of Jongin's presence, "Oh, sorry." The elder chuckled, "I'm a little out of it right now, two hours of Mrs. Glover and you'd be feeling it as well." The younger smiled, "Ahh is that it? Good, I was afraid you were mad at me. If you're tired you should sleep, we do have a football game tonight you know." Chanyeol groaned, "Ugghh, don't remind me." The elder got into his bed and pulled the covers over himself, "You sure you don't mind?" He look out at Jongin from under his blanket, "You can sleep too if you want." The younger smiled, "Sure Hyung." Jongin climbed into Chanyeol's bed with him and got under the covers with his Hyung. "You know, I'm really going to miss you when I go to college Jongin." Chanyeol felt the boy next to him stiffen, "Let's not worry about that until it happens, ok Hyung?" Chanyeol turned his head away so Jongin couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes, "Ok Jongin, let's not sleep too long." The younger boy turned his body towards the elder and wrapped his arms around him, "Alright Hyung, sleep well I'll get you up in time." Chanyeol nodded and settled into his bed, enjoying the warmth that now enveloped him.

 

_Baekhyun had boarded his plane at 5:30 this morning, "This all better be worth it," he grumbled to himself. The plane from California to Virginia didn't take that long in terms of flights, but it was too long for Baekhyun’s standards, and it didn't help that a baby began crying about an hour into the flight and didn't stop until they touched down on Virginian soil. The boy exited the plane as fast as he could, eager to get to his hotel and sleep the day away; he detested waiting and today would've been the longest wait of his life if that baby hadn't kept from him from sleeping on the plane, so maybe the hours of torture were worth it in the long run. Once he checked into his hotel room and flopped down on the bed he shut his eyes and hoped the day would past quickly._

"Hyung! Wake uuuupppp, we need to get ready." Chanyeol opened his eyes to see Jongin's face centimeters away from him, he closed his eyes back and lifted his head to place a chaste kiss on Jongin's lips, "HYUNG WHY" Jongin yelled as he ran to the bathroom to wipe his lips or whatever he thought would erase the past. Chanyeol laughed and stretched, enjoying the few seconds of silence until his dongsaeng came back into his room, "That was mean Hyung, you could've just asked me to give you a few more minutes to sleep." The elder smiled at Jongin's pout, "But if I don't kiss you every once in a while who will?" Jongin's mouth fell open at his Hyung's comment and he flopped down on Chanyeol's bed, "Not nice!" The elder laughed and changed into comfy shorts and a tee shirt, basically the thinnest items of clothing he owned so they would fit nicely under his uniform, "C'mon cry baby, let's go."

 

Jongin didn't talk to Chanyeol the whole ride to school, and even tried to get out of the car right when they parked, but Chanyeol grabbed his arm, "Don't be mad Jongin, it's all in good fun." The elder was worried for a moment until he saw a smile creep onto the younger's face, "It's ok Hyung, I was just making you feel guilty to get back at you. You know I can't stay mad at you for that long." Jongin laughed as he exited the car and ran inside the school before Chanyeol could chew him out. "Stupid kid." The elder exited his car with a stupid smile on his face, extremely happy that Jongin wasn't mad at him. As he walked the same path Jongin had taken he thought about how different next year would be, if he wanted to, he would never have to walk these halls again, and honestly, that scared him a little. This school had become his home, and it felt like he was being evicted. Chanyeol was afraid of losing Jongin, he was used to seeing him every day, and had often been wondering what he would do without the boy constantly at his side to remind him to do things, or to just...be there.

 

The preparation for the game passed as it always did, Mr. Wu gathered them all around and talked for a few minutes before telling them they had an hour to eat dinner and to get into uniform. Chanyeol traveled with Jongin to get their uniforms, hang it up in their usual place, and this week was Jongin's week to buy dinner so Chanyeol drove them to the nearest restaurant to get dinner and drive back. It's all very mechanical when you think about it, doing the same routine every Friday during marching season. The hour finally passed and the Pride of Pitsrogue Marching Panthers were all lined up and marching into the football stadium to play the national anthem. After the show of patriotism they marched off the field and into the stands as the game began.

 

The first quarter passed in a blur, mostly Chanyeol just turned around to talk to Jongin. The second quarter was halfway done and there was a time out on the field when there was a scream from near the concession stand, not like someone yelling for their friend, but like someone yelling in pure terror, or in this case, surprise. That particular scream was soon followed by a chorus of them, all getting closer and closer to the section where the band sat. Chanyeol wasn't very interested in this phenomenon, but Jongin, being the curious puppy that he was, stood up and got on his tippy toes to try and see what all the commotion was about. "No fucking way."

 

_"So, do you think you could wait for me until I'm ready to leave?" The cab driver gave Baekhyun a weird look, "That's not really how cabs work." Baekhyun gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, this is the first time I've ever taken a cab, I understand, thanks for driving me here!" Baekhyun closed the door after paying and got into line to buy a ticket for the football game. He'd bundled himself up mostly due to the fact that it was twenty-seven degrees that night, but also in an attempt to hide his identity, he wouldn't want a big crowd to be there and scare Chanyeol from asking if he was the one. Baekhyun reached second in line and he felt a tap at his shoulder, he turned around and saw the cab driver that he thought had just left, "I'm not really supposed to do this, but I'll totally wait for you, you're actually the nicest customer I've ever had, and I think that should stand for something. If you buy me a ticket to the game I'll wait till whenever." Baekhyun thanked him and bought two tickets. The duo walked inside and the cab driver gave Baekhyun his card and told him to call whenever he was ready to leave, then started towards the stands to watch the game, "Thanks!.." Baekhyun looked down at the card, "Max! Thanks Max!"_

_The boy walked towards the snack bar first, the nerves of seeing Chanyeol getting to him. He waited in line to kill some time and bought a soda to sip on. With nothing left to deter his track towards the inevitable, Baekhyun started walking towards the section of the stands where the band sat. He'd made it halfway there when a piercing scream broke the otherwise tame night. Baekhyun looked to see the source of the scream, and put his head back down and began walking faster when he made the connection, she'd recognized him. Though he couldn't be exactly sure that’s what it was until he heard more screams and giggles coming from behind him. The boy turned to look over his shoulder when he felt himself run into someone, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Baekhyun brushed his hair behind his right ear and looked up into the face of who he ran into, before backing up quickly and casting his gaze down to his shoes, "Oh hey Mr. Wu, sorry about that." The older man chuckled, "It's quite alright Baek, it's still cool for me to call you that, right Mr. Superstar?" Baekhyun blushed, "Yes it's totally fine! And don't call me that, you know I'm still the geeky freshman at heart." Mr. Wu nodded at him and gestured over his shoulder, "Back to see the kids?" the boy nodded, "Good, let's head out." The older man threw an arm over Baekhyun's shoulder and led him away from the mob that had begun to form and back to towards his band, his family._

"Hyung...Holy shit Hyung that's Baekhyun!" Chanyeol turned back towards the field, "No way, where?" Jongin pointed in the general direction that he was looking, "Wow thanks for that, very specific." "Right there Hyung! Look he's walking up with Mr. Wu right now, good he looks so good I just want to-" "Hey guys! Look who just rolled in!" All the band members went silent when Mr. Wu started talking, but broke into cheers and applause when they saw Baekhyun, a few of the freshmen started screaming like the other kids had, but the majority of the band were cheering for a totally different reason, this was their brother come home, and what a success he'd become. Mr. Wu walked towards Taeyeon, the Senior drum major, and gave her some instruction, then walked back towards Baekhyun who was already engulfed in a conversation with the color guard, getting caught up on all the new gossip no doubt. "Hey Baek, come over here we have a surprise for you." The boy obliged and walked to the rail while turning to face the band, he looked to Mr. Wu and the older man nodded to Taeyeon who then yelled instructions to the band, "Alright guys! Let's get the new single! Hope you all remember and I'm looking at you Jondae!" There was a cry from the back asking why she did this to him as Taeyeon brought up her arms and gave a full prep measure before the band came in with layered chords that broke into the chorus of Baekhyun's new single.

 

 "No fucking way." "Hey, watch the language Baek." The boy looked over at Mr. Wu, "How is this even possible? It came out this morning!" _"Well, the song IS a cover..." Baekhyun hid his face, "Uggghhhhh." He continued to hide his face as the band wrapped up and broke into a series of applause and cheers. The boy looked up when the cheering had mostly subsided, and panned the kids, looking for-- 'Holy fuck.' Baekhyun felt like collapsing, 'That’s him.'_

"Hyung did you hear how good we sounded!" Jongin was laughing after they'd finished playing the new tune, "Yeah I heard us sounding good…I heard you crack that note in the fifth measure too." The younger's mouth fell open, "God Hyung you suck sometimes!" Chanyeol laughed and turned to glance at the field, 'Oh fuck me.' His gaze got caught within Baekhyun's. Now, the older would like to say that time stopped and that everything he'd ever been working for had culminated in this one moment where time and space seemed irrelevant within the gaze that he and Baekhyun now shared, when in reality the boy's eyes widened, dropped to look at the watch he wasn't wearing, looked back up at Chanyeol, and then spun around to face the field, his cheeks no doubt a flaming red.

 

_'Good god what the fuck was that?! He didn't even nod at me...' The boy felt like the universe had just smashed down upon him, though of course it was only a three to four second confrontation that the two would agonize over for the next few days...or years. Baekhyun was so deeply enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mr. Wu standing next to him until he cleared his throat, causing the boy to scream in surprise, "You can't just sneak up on me like that!" The boy yelled, smacking his former director on the arm. The older man laughed for a moment, and then seemed to stifle it and stand a bit straighter, "Hey Baek?" The boy turned his head to look back in Mr. Wu's direction, "I have a question to ask you."_

_'Oh god, Oh god Baekhyun hold it together,' "Yes?" "Well I wante-" Before the older man could even get the sentence out Baekhyun burst into an uncontrollable laughing fit, doubling over and putting his bands on his knees, much to Jongin's viewing pleasure, but that's for another font. It took a few minutes for Baekhyun to regain his composure and by then Mr. Wu looked more than embarrassed, "No sir it's not about you." The older man's eyes widened, "W-what?" The boy wiped his eyes one last time, and stood up straight, "You know what I'm talking about." The older man dropped his eyes again and chuckled, "Yeah, sorry. Just had to be sure, you know?" Baekhyun smiled, "Don't be ashamed, it very well could have been." The boy glanced in Chanyeol's direction, "But I've got my eye on somebody else."_

"Hey Jongin, I have to go to the bathroom, can you hold my clarinet for me?" Jongin nodded, too absorbed in his own fantasy to notice. Chanyeol scoffed as he got up, walking down the stairs and whispering a shy hello when he walked by Baekhyun, 'C'mon Chanyeol, what was all that shit you'd said about not liking him, not talking to him, or wanting to for that matter. And now you have some stupid schoolboy crush on this kid? What the fuck is wrong with yo-" _"Hey, wait up." 'Fuck he always looked good in uniform.'_ Chanyeol turned around to see Baekhyun walking his way, 'Fuck, ok, just act natural. He'll be gone soon and you'll be back to normal.' "Oh, hey." The younger tried his best not to seem weirded out; this is the first time they've talked after all. _"Did you see the video?"_ Chanyeol snorted, "Yeah, we had an assembly to view it; I thought you would've known." 'I'm sure you knew...so why are you asking?..' _'Good he didn't skip' "Ah so you did, what did you think?"_ "It was pretty cool; I mean it's not really my kind of thing." _Baekhyun's face visibly fell,_ "Ah, well, I mean I did enjoy it, I just didn't think I would, until I saw it that is...uh...yeah." _'What a way with words you have Mr. Park.'_ 'Fuck, what the hell did I just say.' The duo stood in that spot both having their internal monologues while a watchful dongsaeng watched from up in the stands. Chanyeol felt his phone vibrate in his uniform pocket, "I just got a message, mind if I check it?" _'Jesus Christ he's polite.' "Uh, yeah sure, go ahead."_ Chanyeol took his phone put and put in his passcode; he looked up into the stands when he saw it was from Jongin, and saw the younger in question staring intently at them both.

 

**Ask him.**

Chanyeol messaged back and put his phone away, "Sorry about that I jus-" his phone went off again, _and this time Baekhyun could hear, causing the boy to giggle and repeat himself, "Go ahead."_ Chanyeol ripped his phone out of his pocket and tried not to smash through the screen as he tapped in his code and opened the message,

 

**Ask him if you're the one.**

'Maybe it will shut him up.' "Hey, can I ask you a quick question?" Chanyeol asked as he put his phone away, _"Yeah, totally. What's up?"_ "Was the song about me?" _Baekhyun smiled and looked up into Chanyeol's eyes, "Maybe."_


End file.
